Billiard games or cue sports may utilize a cue, such as a one or two piece elongated stick, which may be tapered, to move objects, such as billiard balls around a table. During the game, one end of the cue may be slid through the fingers of one hand, which may be used to guide the cue, by the force of the second hand, pushing the other end of the cue. The cue may then strike a ball or other object on the table.
However, during play, the cue stick may catch or become stuck against the fingers of the guiding hand, which may cause an uneven stroke and/or errors in a shot. This may happen due to, for example, a person's skin texture or sweat on the hand. A number of gloves are available; however, many may cover the palm and other areas of the hand, preventing exposure of those portions of the hand to the environment. Exposure may aid in breathability or evaporation of sweat and feeling the table around the hand to understand the properties of the table, such as the texture of the baise.